


疼痛性事

by paristhepilot



Series: 混帐的爱情故事 [1]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, 仿佛伤痛文学, 伤, 但其实Duff没啥描写, 哪个不是关于sls的Fantasy, 如何正确处理扎进皮肤里的玻璃碴, 急救小课堂开讲了, 想看爹爹的就不推荐进来了, 我觉得可以看作关于sls的Fantasy, 标题随便取的, 窒息操作, 虽然tag都有Duff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: 写点啥凑个数pwp





	疼痛性事

他享受碎玻璃碴扎进肉里之后麻酥酥的疼痛，你看到了他的勃起。他一直硬着，从他一脚踩碎咖啡桌开始。碎玻璃被他踩进了脚里，血在干涩的过程中凝成了一个个小圆球，地毯粗粗的毛被小血球揪住，黏在了一起。你追着他留下的痕迹，走进了里卧。他一个人，刚脱了裤子。你走过去坐到床脚，把他的脚放到自己的大腿上。玻璃碎成小块埋进了他肌肉里，血积在玻璃碴的边缘，已经干掉了，凝成暗红色的一圈。他动动脚趾，隔着牛仔裤用脚后跟玩弄你的阴茎，凝住的血被他扯开了，更加鲜红的生命从中流出来，你用拇指接住，鬼使神差地放进了嘴里，却没尝出什么味道，只觉得有些咸。你抬眼，看到他跟着舔了舔嘴唇，口水湿乎乎得反光。血流到了他的脚后跟，洇进布料里，让他的动作滑溜溜的，弄脏了你的牛仔裤。你那根迟钝的阴茎没什么感觉，但醉醺醺的大脑却清楚地听到了他弄疼自己后短促的抽气，这让你硬起来。你挤压伤口周围的皮肤，像是痛苦地自然生产，血液是唯一的润滑剂，你的指甲在他的皮肤上留下了两个紫红色的印记，玻璃渣从肉里缓慢地蜕了出来。他气都喘不匀，吸气呼气间都是哆哆嗦嗦的。你接连挤出去三块碎玻璃，指甲缝里都是他的血液，他在你的手底下止不住地抖，阴茎哆嗦着往外吐前液，他便握住了自己快速地撸动，像个小姑娘一样带着哭腔哼哼唧唧地呻吟，又疼又爽。  
你抬眼看他，他的头发盖住了大半张脸，只有那双肥厚的嘴唇和圆润的下巴露在外面，他的唇峰饱满，下唇厚实，嘟在外面，随着挺起腰身把敏感的阴茎往掌心里送而不住地颤抖。你上前掐住他的下巴，抬起他的脸。你的手指上沾着他的血，蹭花了他的脸颊。他醉醺醺的眼睛从黑色卷发中露出来，迷迷瞪瞪地想要看清楚你是谁，也许是终于认出了，咧嘴笑起来。  
他是只小狗，瞧见了主人。他伸出舌头卷住你的手指，你摸过他的牙齿，他嘴里湿漉漉的，口水浸润了你指甲缝里的血渍。你凑过去用舌头替代你的手指头，尝到一股子烟油的臭味，你舔弄他的槽牙，在里面找寻他的血，却只找到另一根柔软的舌头，可劲磨蹭你的，要求你的注意。  
你把他压在身子底下，抓住他的屁股。他踩在你赤裸的肩膀上，撕开的伤口在你的身上留下带着腥气的痕迹，淡淡的一层血液近乎发粉。你从他的脚踝舔到膝盖，他的肌肉在你的舌头下面一抽一抽地紧张，他扭动着身子，你按着他的膝盖，把他折了起来，屁股被扯向两侧，露出中间粉红的圆形肌肉。你把脸埋了过去，舌头顺着褶皱弹进他的肠道。他的肠道贴着你的舌头蠕动，你听到他哭着哼唧，声音黏在了一起。你伸进两根手指，撑开他的肠道，他忍不住抬起腰前后晃动屁股，在你的手指上操弄他自己。你摸索到了那块腺体，他绷紧了腰，脚趾蜷缩着抓过你的肩膀。  
你在进入他之后，抓住了他的伤口，指甲陷进他破碎的肉里。你知道他需要这个，就像是他需要赤脚踩碎玻璃的咖啡桌。当他疼的时候，他便加紧了屁股、肠道痉挛一样地裹住你，仿佛他在经历一波又一波的高潮。你填满了他的屁股，舍不得完全抽出来就又捅了进去。你听到你自己喘得像是头牲口。他在高潮的时候揽过你的脖子想要亲你，你转而咬住他的喉结，很用力，好像是要咬碎一颗夹心软糖，吃到其中的果酱。他一边射，一边尖声叫起来，跟个妞儿一样。  
他的肠道柔软而黏滑，肠液被你带出后粘在了他的屁股上，你抹到自己的手指头上，然后送进了他嘴里。他两只手一起握住了你的手腕，像是动物幼崽发现了一个宝贝。他垂着眼睛舔得认真，你的手指像是插进一罐糖浆里，满是口水。他舔够了才放开你，你狠狠操进去，睾丸拍打在他屁股上。他像是个吃饱喝足的孩子，朝着你笑起来。嘴角微微翘着，嘴唇颜色鲜艳而饱满，带着股果香的天真，与你俩由疼痛开始的扭曲性爱格格不入，是带着病态的美感。你阴茎硬得又酸又疼。他这时候带着你的手掐住他自己的脖子，与你十指相扣，缓缓用力，他的喉结在你的掌心下艰难地移动，他憋得要咳嗽，裹住你的肠道热得发烫。他窒息地要死过去，你想要收手，他的手指却从你的指缝间更紧地扼住自己，他在悬崖边试探，仗着你搂着他的腰，定会护他周全，而探出去半个身子。你在他就刚跌下峭壁的时候拉住他，舔开他的牙齿，嘴对嘴地送过去空气，他在短暂的下坠中抽搐，肠道突然的收缩逼得你丢盔卸甲。他等你射得干净，才松开你俩的手。  
送进他肠道里的乳白色精液顺着他仍在喘息的褶皱流了出来，盖在床单上已经晕开的血渍之上，好像你刚操了个未经性事的大姑娘。

**Author's Note:**

> 嘿。


End file.
